


simulacrum

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Siblings Suho and Xiumin use each other.





	simulacrum

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #7](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): incest
> 
> **warnings:** incest between suho/minseok/chen, traces of dirty talk, touches of hyung kink

-

They both know the internship is an excuse for Junmyeon to stay after hours at the office waiting for his big brother, who is already an associate, to hurry up with his final paperwork. Junmyeon will even make it worth his while, using the empty gleaming bathrooms to stretch his ass out so that when Minseok does finally close his laptop at his desk, Junmyeon can take his rightful place in Minseok's lap, plucking at the belt and button of his perfectly ironed slacks.

That's how he ends up here—feeling Minseok's thick cock shove up into him as he grips his brother's shoulders, riding him in his chair. Minseok looks unaffected as usual, his expression quietly smug as his small hands grip Junmyeon's hips, help his naked little brother bounce on his cock while he remains fully dressed in his work clothes.

Junmyeon sucks in a breath and arches his back, finding that angle that makes Minseok's dick drag hard against his prostate. 'Fuck, harder, c'mon, Minseok.'

'You're not going to get it like that,' murmurs Minseok, amused. 'You're just an intern, Junmyeon-ah. Work for it.'

It's always been like this: Junmyeon chasing after Minseok, working twice as hard for half of the attention Minseok receives, competition and affection warring under his skin as he claws at Minseok's shoulders and clenches his thighs, _shows_ Minseok just what he can do.

So, Junmyeon rides his big brother's cock. Raises himself up while clenching his hole, drops back down so that Minseok's dick hits that perfect spot inside him while Minseok grunts in surprise at the sudden spark of pleasure.

His fingers twitch over Junmyeon's hips as Junmyeon slams himself back over Minseok's dick again and again, feeling himself sweat as he drives Minseok's cock deep inside of him, making his hot hole tighten up and his own cock leak precome. 

'C'mon,' says Minseok, his voice just a hint strained. 'Even Jongdae-ah can do better than that.'

A flash of arousal hits Junmyeon's gut, has him whining and clenching around Minseok's cock as his brain conjures up a gloriously filthy image of their baby brother Jongdae frantically fucking himself over his big brother's dick, his dark eyes slitted in determination to get Minseok off.

'You miss him too?' Minseok laughs, letting out a groan when Junmyeon grinds over his thick cock. 'You going to finally let him fuck you when he's done his degree, Junmyeonnie?'

'Shit,' blurts Junmyeon, shuddering hard at the thought of gorgeous, perfect Jongdae's cock inside of him—something he could never imagine going through with in reality.

Minseok's eyes narrow, the smile on his mouth turning cruel at the edges—is that where Jongdae gets it from?—and he grips Junmyeon's hips, bodily lifting him up and laying him flat on his back against the gleaming wood desk, hips slamming into Junmyeon's ass hard, finding a new angle that has Junmyeon arching up. 'What's that, Junmyeon-ah? You take dick from one brother but won't from the other?'

Junmyeon flings his hands above his head, fingers scrabbling for the far edge of the desk, as he gets railed even harder, Minseok cramming his thick cock into Junmyeon's asshole in a ruthless pace. 'F-Fuck, _hyung_, fuck—!'

'Oh, is that it?' Minseok grunts, grinding his dick inside of Junmyeon's tight hole. 'You saving your tight little ass for _hyung_?'

Junmyeon clamps his legs around Minseok's waist as he tries to buck his hips upwards, make Minseok's dick sink inside him that much deeper, fuck him so hard he feels it in the back of his throat. 'Shut up—shit!'

'Admit you want it, Junmyeon-ah,' Minseok croons, looming over him, one hand propping himself on the desk, hips still railing into Junmyeon's asshole. 'You think he's so sweet but we both know he could fuck you until you cry—your pretty baby brother.'

'_Our_,' snarls Junmyeon, unable to stop thinking of Jongdae and his cock—fuck, his cock, so fucking fat, could really stretch Junmyeon's hole out—'_Our_ baby brother.'

'I already know what it's like,' Minseok says, and just that simple admission has him fucking his cock deeper into Junmyeon. Junmyeon's eyes fly open—both from the pleasure of Minseok's dick pounding at his prostate and the confession—and the jealousy is sharp on his tongue.

'When—_ah_, fuck—'

'Why? Jealous?' Then Minseok laughs at him and Junmyeon is painfully reminded that this is also something that his big brother can just _have_—looks, a prestigious job, and Jongdae's worshipful hands and gaze and his thick cock sliding inside of him, hammering into him, that perfect size to keep him stretched and hit his sweet spot, and his _come_, fuck, Jongdae would beg to fuck him _raw_, and shoot all his warm, wet come inside, try to grind it deeper—

Junmyeon grabs at Minseok's shoulders and snaps his hips upwards, meeting Minseok's thrust halfway and making them both moan. 'Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me—'

Again, Minseok laughs, but its pathetically strained, as he hammers his cock into Junmyeon's clenching hot hole. 'You're so fucked up, Junmyeon-ah.'

Any denial dies on his tongue as Junmyeon is fucked hard and brutal over Minseok's desk, his hole warm and soft and still so tight as it welcomes Minseok's cock inside of him, over and over, at a pace that punches whimpers out of his mouth every thrust. 'Hyung, hyung, fuck!'

'Yeah, you'll take my cock the way you'll take Jongdae's,' mutters Minseok, eyebrows knitting in concentration, and Junmyeon can tell imagining their little brother fucking is getting to the both of them. His own cock is leaking a puddle of precome over his stomach, and he jerks himself off counterpoint to Minseok's relentless rhythm.

When Minseok rides a crest of pleasure, he grinds hard into Junmyeon's clenching hole, and Junmyeon almost comes imagining it's Jongdae—'come inside, come inside this time,' he begs.

'You want our baby brother to cream your hole?' Minseok mocks between his grunts. 'Going to make him eat it out of you?'

'Yeah, yes, fuck,' Junmyeon admits, 'and you'll fucking _watch_, hyung.'

He screams when Minseok punches his cock into him with deep, driving thrusts, using his hole as brutally as Jongdae would, knowing it’s what Junmyeon wants. Frantically, Junmyeon strokes himself off, his knuckles twisting under the sensitive ridge of his cockhead—

—imagines Jongdae saying, 'come on my cock, hyung,' while slamming his fat dick inside—

Junmyeon comes with a strangled groan, his asshole tightening up like a vice around Minseok still pounding into him, milking him for all he's worth. 'Hyung, hyung, _fuck_, come in me, _hyung_.' Minseok hammers his cock inside for a long minute, his rhythm gone erratic as he uses Junmyeon's hole clutching at his dick for his own pleasure.

When Minseok finally unloads inside of Junmyeon, Junmyeon can see his eyes are shut, jaw clenched with words unsaid. Knows—just then—that they're both fucked up for Jongdae.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I will somehow get these fills under 1k even if it kills me. thank you for reading!


End file.
